


Teen Creature (From The Black Lagoon)

by BadHidingSpot



Series: Universal Monsters [1]
Category: Creature from the Black Lagoon (1954), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHidingSpot/pseuds/BadHidingSpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching season two of Teen Wolf (for probably the fifth time) I noticed a few similarities between the main monster story line and the classic 1954 Universal Monster horror flick. This is the result. Not beta'd so many apologies for mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's Something In The Water

Teen Creature (From The Black Lagoon)  
By BadHidingSpot

Starring!  
Allison Argent as Kay Lawrence, the smart and savvy lady scientist. Engaged to Scott McCall.  
Derek Hale as the rough and experienced captain of The Rita.  
Isaac Lahey as Mark Williams the benefactor of the expedition of The Rita.  
Lydia Martin as Mark Edwin, one of the top Marine Biologists in North America.  
Scott McCall as David Reed the daring leader of the expedition and an old friend to world famous ichthyologist Stiles Stilinski.  
Stiles Stilinski as Doctor Carl Maia a world famous ichthyologist searching for the origin of a fossilized hand he's found on his expedition in South America.  
And Jackson Whitmore as The Creature!

Part 1  
As Derek steered his old steamer down the Amazon river, the familiar path making way for him and The Rita easily, he felt something new in the air. Something that didn't quiet sit right with the boat and there fore didn't sit quite right with him. If it was not good enough for The Rita, it was not good enough for Derek he always said to himself.  
“Hot as all get out isn't it?” Doctor Stilinski invited himself onto the helm by Derek's side, a place the Doctor had become accustomed to occupying while they had been on voyage together.  
“You get used to that,” Derek assured him passively. He was still trying to place the something, the not-right-thing in the air of the river.  
“An old man like you, maybe.”  
“You look like you've been on enough expeditions to handle a little heat.”  
“You never get used to the heat. I prefer the shade of my tent.” Doctor Stilinski leaned over the boat looking down at the river. Dark and welcoming it ebbed sweetly against The Rita. “Or at least if I can take a dip.”  
Captain Derek closed a tight hand around the doctor's arm and pulled him harshly away from the edge as if he had been inclined to jump right into the river.  
“What?”  
Derek let go, realizing he was being a little too rough with the good doctor. “It's not a good idea. We'd have to stop the boat.”  
Stiles gaped at him. “Duh. I wasn't going to dive right in. In my khakis and shirt? Come on!” Stiles slapped Derek on the shoulder a too friendly gesture that earned him a growl. Stiles pulled his hand back in fear it might be snapped off. “Ha,” Stiles said nervously, “I just mean that my cigarettes would get all wet, you know?”  
“And I just mean that you'd be sucked under the propellers while we're moving like this. Doctor.” The “doctor” was a pathetic attempted at respect but Stiles was willing to take anything from Derek Hale. The captain had been with him the entire voyage and had agreed to take on more scientist for the second part of the voyage.  
“Best just stay close to you then. Where it's safe?” A rising indignation. Derek chuckled softly and Stiles gave a little shiver.  
“Safer than most.”  
Stiles moved his elbows keeping his hands placed deep in his pockets making his movements that of an awkward recently flightless bird. Derek watched from the corner of his eye but kept his attention ahead. What was that something?  
“Something has you all riled today, Mon-Cappy-Tan.”  
“It's the water. It's not moving right.”  
“What does that mean?” Stiles almost looked over the side of the boat again to check, as if he'd see the current moving in another direction.  
“There's a force. I can't name it.”  
“Voldemort?”  
“What?”  
“Never mind. Nothing.”  
“It's something old. Something is pushing us in the water. Pushing against us.”  
“That would be the propellers right?”  
Derek huffed in defeat. “Never mind. It's probably just superstition.”  
“No come on! I'm really interested.” But it was too late. Derek was clammed up having been humiliated enough for the hour.

Doctors Argent and Martin huddled together in their shared cabin, the fossil of the hand laid neatly out on the table in front of them. Allison, not one to sit still for too long, paced around the table, stalking the fossil from all sides, ready to pounce on it if it revealed it's secrets. Lydia, a force of focus and patience remained seated in front of the object, magnifying glass and legal pad working as if they were parts of her body and not merely tools.  
“It looks more like a claw, doesn't it?” Allison offered.  
“Well that would make sense,” Lydia did not stop her writing to respond. “If it's as old as Doctor Stilinski and I assume it predates the opposable thumb.”  
“But look here,” Allison said leaning forward and moving her index finger over the curved side of the fossil. “Isn't that a thumb there?”  
“Possibly,” Lydia said without looking at it. She had already been over the thing enough times for her sketches to know what Doctor Argent was referring to. “But it certainly isn't developed enough yet to actually function like a thumb.”  
“How do you know?” Allison asked smiling cheekily.  
“Well if it didn't it probably didn't make much use of it. Didn't know how to put it to good use, I imgaine.”  
“So you think it was a male?”  
“What? I never said-” Lydia paused and then chortled looking away from Allison. “Oh very funny. Is it that kind of professionalism that Doctor Lahey-”  
The boat gave a shuddering start and Allison was flung forward onto Lydia. They both tumbled and the chair released its guest onto the floor. The boat quieted to the natural ebb and flow of all boats on the water and the ladies shifted on the floor.  
“What in the hell-?” Allison began.  
“Can't drive for shit. I swear he's drunk at that helm. He's crashed this blasted thing and killed us all.”  
“Are you all right, Lydia?” Allison asked sitting up and checking the petite pixie for bruises or injuries.  
“I'm probably dirtier than I'd like. But that's a given in a place with no shower.” Lydia held still while Allison checked her over.  
Allison smiled fixing a bit of Lydia's hair from her face. “You should have stayed in a lab.”  
“I would have. If I thought any of you could have gotten anywhere without me.”  
“That's true enough.” Allison stood not bothering to dust herself off and offered Lydia both of her hands to lift her.  
“At least Lahey has you here.”  
“The whole team is useful to Mr. Lahey.”  
“Hm, possibly,” Lydia said swiftly, “but you're the only one he can steal credit from.”  
Allison stared at her, mouth agape unable to say anything as Lydia checked the fossil for any damages.  
“Mr. Lahey works very hard.” Was all Allison could say in defense. But who was she defending? Her honor? Mr. Lahey's honor was the one called into question. Did she care at all about Mr. Lahey's honor?

“The boat's been stopped!” Scott announced bounding to the port side next to Isaac. Isaac had just regained himself moments before Scott arrived and was trying to look like the jostle had not affected him.  
“Discover that on your own Doctor McCall?” Isaac quipped. Scott cocked his head, momentarily confused by the comment, but he came to it soon enough.  
“Do you know why he stopped so suddenly?”  
“We aren't anywhere near the site.”  
“How do you know?”  
Isaac gestured to the river around them. “Look for yourself. We've weighed anchor and I don't see any tents on the shore.”  
Scott came to stand next to Isaac looking around them.  
“I see an old camp site. But that looks all damaged.” Isaac observed.  
Something caught Scott's eye, a foot diving deep into the water and he pointed. “What's that?” He shouted. But Isaac looked too late.  
“What? The water?  
“No.” Scott rolled his eyes. “No I thought I saw a swimmer or some one.”  
“Trick of your eye,” Isaac took out a cigarette and lit it.  
“It could have been one of Stiles' men from the site. Maybe that's why we stopped.”  
“He couldn't have stopped the boat in time,” Isaac looked up towards the captain's deck. “With him I doubt he'd try.”  
“I really do think I saw something.” Scott peered over the side of the boat into the water with his whole body. Isaac scanned him over lazily. How could all that muscle fit on such a short man? Doctor McCall wore it well, his form not too bulky but lean with angles jutting in all the right ways. Even his jaw line, a clear and present wrong angle fell perfectly on that dark face whenever Scott smiled. And god damn did Scott smile often.  
Isaac smirked finishing his smoke only half way and then tossing it into the water. “A trick of the light on the waves probably.”  
“Hey!” Scott said in chastisement, “don't litter!”  
“You want to dive in for it, McCall?” Isaac jerked his head down towards the water as if challenging him. Isaac ached at the thought of Scott's clothes clinging to him, wet and ready for removal.  
Scott leaned away from the edge. “It's not cool.”  
“Whatever,” Isaac scoffed, “I'm going to see why we stopped.” He stepped past McCall and head towards the stairs flashing a smile back at the other man. “Are you coming?”

When they came up to the deck Doctor Stilinski was already in a row boat working eagerly towards the shore. Isaac glared at the Captain. “What's the big idea, Hale?”  
“I couldn't stop him.” Derek nodded towards Stiles as he made his way to the shore. “We saw the campsite from afar. He's gone to investigate.”  
“So that _is_ his camp site?” Scott asked. His heart sank. “What's happened to it? Where are his assistants?”  
“That's what he's gone to find out. If you give me a minute I can ready another row boat so we can all check it out.”  
“I don't need a boat.” Scott already had both of his shoes off and was standing on the edge.  
“It's a high dive-” Derek began but he was too late. Scott shot himself off of the boat and in perfect form dived into the water. Derek rolled his eyes. “Should I bother getting the row boat for you?”  
Lahey was already taking off his shirt and shoes. “Maybe for the women.” He followed Scott into the water.  
Isaac caught up to Scott quickly in a long stride of strokes and the two were neck and neck all the way up to the shore. Stiles had tied down his boat in a hurry doing a poor job of it, so Scott quit his race to tie it up properly.  
Isaac was second on the scene after Stiles who was on his knees, hand over his mouth as he surveyed the carnage.  
“What happened to them?” Stiles asked hopelessly.  
“It's gruesome in here.” Isaac commented. “It must have been a wild animal. A jaguar probably.”  
“They know better than to let one into camp.”  
“They _knew_ better you mean.” Isaac quipped. Stiles shot him a glare. Isaac shrugged. “Or, it appears, that didn't either way.”  
“Is this a joke to you?” Stiles shouted standing up and shoving Isaac. Isaac shoved back and the two began what might have been a short brawl if Scott had not come up to pull them a part. “My men are dead and he's making jokes, Scott!”  
“It's not going to help anyone getting riled up like this,” Scott soothed. “What happened?”  
“It's just a wild animal attack. Tragic but we can't let it slow us down.”  
“Slow us down?” Stiles spat at him. “You fuck!” Stiles did not launch himself at Isaac again as Scott expected he might do but instead stood back running his hand through his hair.  
“Let's get the bodies buried,” Scott suggested, “Before the ladies get here.”  
“It wasn't a jaguar,” Stiles muttered to himself. “There's no way they could have been taken by a jaguar.”


	2. Into The Deep

When all of the dead were buried, their names taken so their families could be properly alerted, it was already night time. Deciding that the attack on the camp had made it clearly unsafe to stay on land they all retired on the boat to their quarters. All except Doctor Stilinski, who sat on deck lonely looking out at the site.  
Derek approached him with a familiar caution, the bottle in his hand swishing it's amber liquid as if trying to crawl up to the cap and escape. He sat next to Stiles, twisting the cap open, and passing it to him without looking at his face. Stiles took it, fumbling for only a moment before taking a swig. He spat the drink out, coughing horribly and staring up at Derek in annoyed shock.  
“What the fuck is that? Are you trying to kill me?”  
“It's whiskey. I thought you could use a drink.”  
“I thought you were bringing me water.”  
“In a glass bottle?”  
“I didn't look at it, did I?”  
Derek took the bottle back and gulped a drink down without any difficulty. Stiles noticed that his face didn't even twitch. That was true sea worthy-ness. Or river worthy-ness. Or whatever.  
“You just buried some bodies,” Derek said softly, passing the bottle back to Stiles, “I thought whiskey would be better for you.”  
Stiles, smiling sadly at the gesture, accepted it and drank gently from the bottle this time. Still, the alcohol pure and without chaser left unpleasant sensations in his mouth. If Derek saw him make a face, he was kind enough not to laugh.  
“Should you be driving the boat?”  
“I'm not as familiar with the end part of the river. It's best I drive in the day light for uncharted territory.”  
“You haven't been to The Lagoon yourself then?” Stiles handed the bottle to the captain.  
“No, no. Boats never go there. There's no cause to. And besides,” He took a drink and gave the bottle back. Stiles waited but Derek did not give him a “besides”.  
“Is it more of your superstition?”  
Derek looked at him gravely. “They call it _'La Laguna de Negro'_. It means-”  
“I know what it means,” Stiles said annoyed as he took another swig. He was adjusting to the taste now but not the burn. “I've only worked in this country for years. 'The Black Lagoon'. What does that matter?”  
“Locals don't name things that are generally friendly. If a thing has a name and is unexplored it is because it's dangerous. People stay away for a reason.”  
“Oh yeah? Then you disagree with Mr. Lahey's theory about the deposits possibly carrying the rest of my fossil down into this lagoon?”  
“To hell with Mr. Lahey,” Derek scoffed, “it doesn't matter about what he thinks of the fossil. If the lagoon is so untouched that the rest of your fossil is there, what I am saying, is that there is a reason for it.” Derek took the bottle back and Stiles hadn't realized he'd forgotten to pass it. His head was lighter now, the deaths weighing less heavy on him than before.  
“You aren't a man of science, Captain Hale.” Derek turned to him, eyes dark but clearly dancing moonlight bouncing along in them like it would on the current of the river.  
“You are,” Derek said steadily, “and as a man of science answer me this,” he leaned in conspiratorially and Stiles' body gave him no choice but to lean back. It was all whispers after this, a great secret between them. Stiles could smile the alcohol on his own breath but also on Derek's so it didn't feel like something to be ashamed of. It was a thing they were sharing.  
“Yes?” Stiles urged lips so close and the word so soft he felt it might not have been said at all.  
“Do you think it was a jaguar?”  
Stiles didn't need to answer. His eyes locked onto Captain Hale's. They were in agreement on at least one thing.

The Lagoon itself, for all its dark lore and promise, was beautiful and calm. The water had the usual movement of subtle wind and sea life down below, but until Lydia and Allison jumped in for a swim it was still and calm. Lydia, who was always prepared, had brought a lovely bathing suit for the occasion. Allison, however, hadn't expected to go diving when she'd packed all of her material, and so had to borrow one of Scott's darker shirts and his spare diving shorts to go swimming in.  
Lydia, who preferred to spend more time studying the water than swimming in it, only floated along, strawberry blonde hair moving in graceful tendrils all around her. But Allison dived deep under the surface seeing how far down she could travel before she needed to come back up for air. She did spins and kicks as if in an underwater ballet. Weightless in the deep she felt graceful.  
“It really is black,” she said floating up next to Lydia. “Even with a pair of goggles I doubt I could see very far.”  
“The boys will have trouble with finding the rest of the fossil.”  
“Isaac and Scott are down now with lights.”  
“And you still could see them?”  
Allison shook her head. “It goes so deep. It doesn't surprise me.” A bit of Lydia's hair reach over and brushed Allison almost as if inviting her to come closer.  
“What is it with those two?” Lydia asked her voice suggesting more than she said.  
“What do you mean?”  
“They're very competitive.”  
“Isn't that just how men are?”  
“Doctor Stilinski isn't. Captain Hale doesn't seem to be.”  
“I've agreed to marry Scott.” The words burst out of her, an unwelcome confession. Lydia sat strait in the water, coming out of her lounging position.  
“I see,” Was all she said.  
“We've been living together a long time. And he finally asked me.”  
“Finally?”  
“Does it upset you?”  
“Why would it upset me?”  
“So it doesn't?”  
“Why would it?”  
“I don't know.”  
“But you asked.”  
“Lydia I only meant that-oh!” Allison called out and kicked her feet moving away in the water.  
“What?” Lydia asked with concern.  
“Sorry. Nothing. I just felt something on my leg. A fish getting friendly or something, I'm sure.”  
“Don't scare me like that,” Lydia huffed. “I thought for sure something had grabbed-Ah!” Lydia screamed, high pitched and glass breaking, before she was dragged under the water.  
Allison didn't hesitate and dived down in search of her. Lydia was a pale girl, and she wore a white bathing suit, and even her hair should stand out against the blackness but Allison could find no sign of her. She broke the surface for air. The Captain and Doctor Stilinski were waving to her from the boat.  
“What's wrong? What's happened?”  
“Something's gotten Lydia!” Allison shouted back and dived under again for her friend. Her ears picked up a muffled splash in the distance, one of the other men jumping in to help.  
Deep, dark, and full of nothing Allison swam down until her lungs burned and she came up for air again. “Lydia!” She screamed. “Lydia!”  
Another head broke from the water a few feet away from her. Stilinski shook his head and they both dived down again. Allison did not get far down before something came at her she put her hands in front of her face to shield herself and the fish redirected itself around her. Allison tried to orientate herself again scanning the abyss and her eyes landed on a graceful figure of white and red. Lydia, parts of her leg and almost all of her swim suit torn to shreds, she was rising in the water. Allison swam at her when something grabbed her by the ankle and pulled at her. She would not scream, she would not sacrifice that bit of air. She looked down, praying it was only a weed or plant keeping her pinned. What she saw instead was terrifying enough to make her give up that air.  
She kicked it in the face, part out of instinct, and the thing, the creature, was so shocked and even wounded that it let her go and she flew to the surface.  
Stiles had Lydia and was pulling her up onto the boat. Allison came to the boat and the captain leaned down, hand out and hoisted Allison onto the deck.  
“What the hell happened out there?” The Captain asked. Allison scrambled over to Lydia and slapped her gently on the face. Lydia moaned in pain but Allison breathed easy knowing that she was at least alive and breathing.  
“What did you see?” Stiles asked.  
“It wasn't human,” She said.  
“I bet it wasn't a jaguar either,” Derek muttered to himself.

Scott examined the claw nail in the captain's quarters which had been set up as a temporary science room. Lydia, after having been bandaged up by Allison, was resting peacefully in her own room. Stiles, still shaken from the experience at camp and his “daring rescue” earlier in the day, was having another drink with the captain.  
Isaac sauntered in all false confidence and pale angles. He didn't wait to be greeted, rather he started off as if right in the middle already. As if he knew Scott's thoughts. “We have to capture it.”  
“Are you insane?”  
“Think of the money! Think of what we could learn from it! A man like amphibian hybrid? It's like a missing link Scott!”  
“So you believe them?”  
“Not at first,” Isaac admitted, “but that claw is pretty convincing.”  
“I think we should turn The Rita around. Go home. Come back with reinforcements.”  
“We can't do that. It might migrate or go into hiding. We have to strike now.”  
“Aren't you listening to me? Do you not see what's going on here? People are dead! Allison and Lydia were almost added to the list.”  
“They'll stay safely in the boat. It'll just be you and I.”  
“If you think Allison is going to sit by while we hunt a monster you're wrong.”  
“You don't seem nearly as enthusiastic about this as I was hoping.”  
“Why would I be enthusiastic? People. Are. Dying!”  
“But it's for the greater good. Aren't you scientist all about the spread of knowledge? Just think of what we could learn from this thing if we dissect it.”  
“We're not going to dissect it. We can't kill it.”  
“'We can't kill it'? Weren't you just saying it's a murderer?”  
“It's an animal. It doesn't know what it's doing. It wouldn't be fair to kill it. I want to study it.”  
Isaac rolled his eyes. Scott's judgmental gaze remained on him, harsh and steady until Isaac, exhausted from trying to intimidate Scott by towering over him, sat down.  
“This is a very big discovery,” Isaac pressed.  
“This is a living creature,” Scott countered. Isaac seemed to flinch at his words, shrink back almost, and Scott's eyes softened immensely. Isaac got hold of himself, put on a brave face but it was too late. Scott was already reaching to touch his hand. Isaac pulled it away, he didn't need Scott's pity. After all he was trying to kill the creature, and not for science but for glory which Isaac could tell Scott knew. But Scott McCall was an insistent bastard and reached for Isaac's hand again, grasping it awkwardly at the fingers and holding. “I know you don't really want to kill it.”  
“You don't know anything.”  
“Please, Isaac,” Scott whispered. Isaac glared at him, glared at those deep and sad eyes so full of pity and yet begging him. Isaac wanted his hand back, he wanted his own way, he wanted...  
Scott McCall let go of Isaac's hand, and this enraged Lahey more than any touch before. He stood up again, his height trying to impose itself on Scott, and shoved him out of his seat. Scott, confused though he was, scrambled up but Isaac was on him again. He pinned Scott to the floor legs straddling across him.  
“'Please Isaac' what?” Isaac whispered into Scott's face. He didn't look scared, which Isaac had kind of wanted, but instead was still staring at him with those pitying and soulful eyes. “What do you want McCall?”  
“Just kiss me, Isaac,” Scott said almost exasperated, “it's a long time coming.”  
“Don't tell me what to do,” Isaac growled. He used his teeth to rip into Scott's shirt, trying to rip as many buttons as he could. “I'm in charge here.”  
Isaac didn't see Scott's face but he could hear the smile in his voice. “Sure. Okay.”


End file.
